Shovelware Studios
Spongebob Movie DX # Mr. Krabs - Frozen by King Neptune. # King Neptune - Disintegrated by SpongeBob with a guitar. Stop Poopypants # Rick Sanchez - Turned into a zombie by Professor Poopypants and later burned to death, revived by George and Harold with fire extinguishers. # Morty Smith - Turned into a zombie by Professor Poopypants and later burned to death, revived by George and Harold with fire extinguishers. # Students - Burned to death, revived by George and Harold with fire extinguishers. # Students on Paper Planes - Burned to death, revived by George and Harold with fire extinguishers. # Alien Ladies - Burned to death, revived by George and Harold with fire extinguishers. # Zombie Nerds - Burned to death, revived by George and Harold with fire extinguishers. # Turbo Toilet 2000 - Disintegrated by the player with a guitar, revived as a ghost. Save Lightning Mcqueen # Black Racecar - Drowned in a pool of oil. # Police Car - Crashed into Doc and exploded. # Doc Hudson - Exploded when a police car crashed into him. # Racecars - Burned to death. # Lightning Mcqueen's Pit Crew - Burned to death. # Lightning Mcqueen - Died when Owen Wilson smashed through his eyes, revived. # Chick Hicks '- Disintegrated by the player with a guitar, revived after Owen Wilson beats him in a race. Escape the Minions # '''Balthazar Bratt '- Blown up by the player with a guitar, revived. Ditch School Get Rich # Students - Burned to death, revived by the player with a fire extinguisher. # Rowley Jefferson - Strangled by Metal Sonic, revived. # 'Metal Sonic '-''' '''Exploded when the player beats him in a race. # Fregley - Sunk into a pool of cement. # '''Turbo Toilet 2000 - Disintegrated by the player's alternate self with a guitar, revived as a ghost. Spookypants!! # The Fabulous Hudson Hornet - Tombstone seen. # Waluigi - Tombstone seen. # Dogon McBanana - Tombstone seen. # Albus Dumbledore - Tombstone seen. # Roblox - Tombstone seen. # DogonLabs - Tombstone seen. # Numerous Intellectual - Murdered by a banana man. # Cartoon Network - Tombstone seen. # You - Tombstone seen. # Grape-kun - Tombstone seen. # The Entire Paper Mario Franchise - Tombstone seen. # Player - Jumped off a cliff, revived in the hospital. # Random Guy - Flatlined in the hospital. # Sarge - Flatlined in the hospital. # Turbo Toilet 2000 (Ghost) '- Blown up by the player with toilet bombs. # '''Captain Spookypants '- Blown up by the player with toilet bombs, revived when the player jumps on his stomach. # '''Professor Poopypants - Disintegrated by the player with a guitar. Despicable Forces # Gru - Punched by Mel, revived when the player, Dr. Nefario, and Young Gru rescue him from Bratt's Totally 80's Space Prison. # Margo Gru - Froze herself in Carbonite, revived when the minions break her out. # Edith Gru - Froze herself in Carbonite, revived when the minions break her out. # Evil Dru - Defeated in a race by Gru. # Vector - Knocked into lava by Gru. # Balthazar Bratt - Knocked into a void by Young Gru. # El Macho - Tackled into a wall by the player. # Ultimate Power Mel - Punched through the brain by the player, Gru, Young Gru using Triple Boost. Victim Gallery Screenshot (455).png|Mr. Krabs Screenshot (456).png|King Neptune Screenshot (1720).png|Rick Sanchez and Morty Smith Screenshot (1721).png|Students Screenshot (1722).png|Students on Paper Planes Screenshot (1727).png|Alien Ladies Screenshot (1726).png|Zombie Nerds Screenshot (1681).png|Turbo Toilet 2000 Screenshot (1714).png|Black Racecar Screenshot (458).png|Police Car and Doc Hudson Screenshot (1718).png|Racecars Screenshot (1719).png|Lightning McQueen's Pit Crew Screenshot (457).png|Lightning McQueen Screenshot (1750).png|Chick Hicks Screenshot (1751).png|Balthazar Bratt Screenshot (1728).png|Students Screenshot (1683).png|Rowley Jefferson Screenshot (1685).png|Metal Sonic Screenshot (1684).png|Fregley Screenshot (1687).png|Turbo Toilet 2000 Screenshot (1689).png|Hudson Hornet Screenshot (1690).png|Waluigi Screenshot (1691).png|Dogon McBanana Screenshot (378).png|Albus Dumbledore Screenshot (1693).png|Roblox Screenshot (1694).png|DogonLabs Screenshot (1695).png|Numerous Intellectual Screenshot (1696).png|Cartoon Network and You Screenshot (1697).png|Grape-kun and the Entire Paper Mario Franchise Screenshot (1716).png|Player Screenshot (1709).png|Random Guy Screenshot (1713).png|Sarge Screenshot (1698).png|Turbo Toilet 2000 (Ghost) and Captain Spookypants Screenshot (1699).png|Professor Poopypants Screenshot (1700).png|Gru Screenshot (1739).png|Margo and Edith Gru Screenshot (1701).png|Evil Dru Screenshot (1702).png|Vector Screenshot (1703).png|Balthazar Bratt Screenshot (1704).png|El Macho Screenshot (1705).png|Ultimate Power Mel Category:Video games Category:Roblox Category:Death Galleries Category:Zombies Category:Aliens